One Thing
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Teddy no entendía por qué estaba ahí, rodeado de niñas gritonas, en un concierto al que no quería ir y escuchando música que detestaba. Pero luego el perfume floral que desprendía el cabello de Vicky le embriagaba y todo lo demás carecía de importancia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Qué onda raza! XDDDD**

**Jejeje, ok… ¿Hola?**

**Aquí, yo de nuevo. Esta vez vengo con un Teddy/Victoire (estos dos son hermosos juntos *_*). Y bueno, solo eso.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: primero que nada, decirles que esto NO es _RP_ (**para los que no sepan, RP= _Real Person_. Es cuando escribes sobre una persona real famosa… actores, cantantes, etc.**), por mucho que pueda parecerles. En este fic se mencionan repetidamente a los miembros de la banda inglesa _One_ _Direction_, pero no es _RP_ porque ni hablo de su vida privada ni los uso directamente. A mí, en lo personal, no me gusta el _RP_ porque no me parece moralmente correcto escribir sobre una persona real. Eso es calumniar y está mal XDDDD OJO: que no por eso estoy en contra de quien sí lo hace, cada quien con su vida ñ.ñ **

**Aunque yo AMO 1D. Son geniales *¬***

** Vendrán a México a dar un concierto y yo iré (gritillo fangirl XP). **

**Antes de empezar aclaro que nada de esto es mío, sino de la maravillosa, asombrosa, genialosa e increíblemente esplendorosa J.K Rowling _(¡Amén!_). Las canciones son de 1D y ellos, aunque indirecta y no perjudicialmente mencionados, se pertenecen a ellos mismos (¿?).**

**Ahora sí, ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

_**One Thing.**_

_**1. **__**¿Concierto?:**_

—…Y ese es el motivo por el que de verdad necesito ir con toda mi alma— concluyo con la que seguramente fue una larga y bien elaborada explicación una niña, que no aparentaba más de once años, con la mirada decidida y el rostro serio.

— Entiendo lo que me dices, Victoire, hija— respondió lenta y pausadamente un hombre pelirrojo, mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos, azules y tan parecidos a los suyos propios—. Pero necesito que comprendas que nos es imposible llevarte al concierto de _One Way_.

— ¡Es _One Direction_, papá!— exclamo la niña con indignación, meneando la cabeza y provocando que sus rubias coletas bailotearan en el proceso.

— Lo que sea— masculló su padre, con un deje de cansancio en la voz—. Ni tu madre ni yo podemos llevarte.

— ¡Pero si no voy, moriré!

Ante tal muestra de dramatismo, todos los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada. Era domingo y, como ya se había convertido en costumbre, todo el Clan Weasley se había reunido en _La_ _Madriguera_ para disfrutar de una amena comida familiar. Ese fue justo el momento que la pequeña Victoire había escogido para comunicarle a sus padres que había sido la ganadora de un concurso de radio y que había sido premiada con nada más y nada menos que dos boletos en primera fila para el concierto de su banda favorita, One Direction, en el Londres.

Creyó que con boletos en mano y toda la familia presente, sus padres serian incapaces de negarse. Pero que ingenua había sido…

— No seas dramática, ¿quieres?— le riñó Bill a la niña mientas le mandaba miradas envenenadas a sus hermanos, George y Ron, los cuales reían socarronamente.

Victoire se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios en un infantil puchero.

— _Victoige_, en primer _lugag_, nadie nunca te dio _pegmiso_ de _llamag_ a un _pgoggama_ de _gadio_ a _concugsag_— esta vez fue su madre quien habló, de forma dura e impasible—. Y en segundo, tienes que _entendeg_ que ese día tu _padge_ _tgabaja_ y yo tengo que _ig_ a _veg_ el _gecital_ de tu _hegmana_.

— Por mí no hay problema en que acompañes a Vicky, _maman_— saltó una pequeña pelirroja con el rostro lleno de ilusión y anhelo.

— No digas _tontegias_, Dominique— gruñó Fleur, molesta—. No me _pegdegia_ _pog_ nada del mundo la actuación de _ma petite fleur_.

Victoire le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su hermanita. Ella sabía lo mucho que Nicky odiaba esas clases de _Ballet_ en las que su madre le había obligado a incursionar. De hecho, la propia Dominique había incitado a su hermana mayor a llamar y concursar en ese programa radiofónico, en un desesperado intento porque su madre acompañase a Victoire en lugar de ir a verla a su recital y, de esa manera, poder escapar antes de que fuese su turno y librarse de _verse como una boba vestida de rosa y usando ese insufrible tutú_. De nuevo, pero que ingenuas habían sido…

— P-pero, _papa_, _maman_, le prometí Bridget Forest que iría— dijo la rubia, imaginando la cara de suficiencia que pondría su compañera de habitación una vez hubiesen regresado a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Pascuas, mientras le presumía lo maravilloso que había sido el concierto y le presumía de lo mucho que se había perdido.

— Oh, claro. Y si le prometes Bridget Forest tirarte de un puente, ¿lo harás?— inquirió su padre con la ceja alzada.

— Bueno… pues no, pero aún así yo… — respondió la niña con un hilo de voz.

— Suficiente, Victoire— le interrumpió su padre con voz severa—. No iras y es mi última palabra.

La niña bajo la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron parciamente. Ella de verdad quería ir. Realmente le gustaba esa banda, eran sus ídolos y se sabía todas sus canciones. Pero no era una niñita inmadura ni caprichosa, así que se tendría que resignar a no ir, esperar a que hubiese otro concierto, otro concurso y a que sus padres estuviesen menos ocupados de mejor humor.

Con los hombros caídos y habiendo dejado escapar un suspiro resignado, Victoire dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento y frustrado. Pero justo cuando se estaba disponiendo a dejar de aferrarse a sus últimas esperanzas, esas que te dicen que algo sucederá y cambiara el rumbo de las cosas, efectivamente, ese algo sucedió…

— Tal vez alguien más pueda llevar a Vicky a su concierto— sugirió tímidamente tío Ron, y a Victoire sus palabras se le antojaron como caídas del cielo.

— ¿En serio, Ronald?— tía Hermione le dedicó a su marido una mirada de circunstancias mientras mecía a su pequeño y babeante hijo Hugo sobre su regazo—. ¿Y serás tú quien la lleve acaso?

— No; tengo trabajo ese día— se apresuró a aclarar el hombre, con una risilla nerviosa—. Yo me refería a otra persona.

— Podría acompañarla yo— se ofreció una voz tímida. Victoire dirigió su mirada llena de ilusión hacia el alma generosa que se había ofrecido, pero inmediatamente se convirtió en decepción cuando vio la regordeta e infantil manita de su prima Molly al aire, mientras que con la otra se acomodaba sus enormes gafas negras sobre su pecosa naricita.

Tía Audery dejo escapar una risilla mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos, la sentaba en sus piernas y le susurraba al oído amorosamente—: No creo que tú seas la mejor opción, mi cielo.

Victoire paseó sus azulados obres alrededor de toda la pequeña y acogedora sala de estar, evaluando a los presentes y buscando algún signo de ofrecimiento. No encontró nada.

— ¿Tío Charlie?— preguntó Vicky con tono suplicante y mirando fijamente a su bonachón tío.

— Lo siento, linda— se disculpó el aludido, rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo—. Yo regreso a Rumania esta misma noche.

— ¿Y tú, tío George?— volvió a tratar suerte, esta vez mirando esperanzadoramente a su padrino y tío favorito, George Weasley.

— Rubiecita, sabes perfectamente que estaría honrado de acompañarte— comenzó su tío con una gran sonrisa—. Pero me surgió un problema con la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Escocia y tengo que viajar de improvisto para allá. Y tu tía Angie, Freddie y Roxie me acompañaran— rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su esposa, la cual miraba fijamente a los pequeños Fred y a James quienes, _ocultos_ bajo una mesa, se susurraban cosas el uno al otro con aire malicioso.

Victoire, desilusionada, siguió pasando la mirada por sobre los adultos. No se molesto siquiera en preguntarle nada al tío Percy.

— ¡Tío Harry! — exclamo la pequeña rubia con tono ilusionado. El hombre, de desordenado cabello azabache, miró a su sobrina con culpabilidad y se revolvió su mata de pelo obscura, desordenándola aún más.

— Lo siento, Vicky. Tengo una misión ese día. Junto a ése de allá, justamente— comento, señalando a Ron con un dedo, quien lo confirmo alzando una mano juguetonamente.

Otro suspiro nació de lo más hondo del pecho de Victoire y escapó por entre sus rosados labios. Ella sabía perfectamente que ni tía Hermione ni tía Ginny serían una opción: la primera estaría muy ocupada con su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y la segunda tenía que ir a hacer un reportaje sobre un importante partido de Quidditch entre los equipos representativos de Reino Unido e Irlanda. Tía Audery tampoco estaba entre las posibles candidatas puesto que, como Victoire tenía entendido, la mujer trabajaba todas las noches en un lugar Muggle llamado _Hospertan_… o algo así. Y, como ya antes mencione, tío Percy no se le pasó por la cabeza ni por asomo.

— ¿Qué tal alguno de ustedes, abuelos?— preguntó a los ancianos de mirada amable y que tanto amaba, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho al ver las miradas severas que sus padres le enviaban. Está bien, tal vez preguntarles a ellos no fue la mejor idea, ¡pero es que realmente estaba desesperada!

— Oh, Victoire, cielo— susurró con voz maternal su abuela—, yo ya he quedado en cuidar a tus primitos esa noche. Y no creo que tu abuelo este para conciertos y esas cosas— agregó, mirando a su marido quien asintió dándole la razón a su mujer.

Si, definitivamente tendría que esperar a otro concierto…

— ¿Por qué no te acompaña Teddy?— sugirió de pronto tía Ginny. Victoire alzó la cabeza y posó su mirada sobre un muchacho flacucho y con una mata de pelo color azul turquesa imposible de pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, el chico se había escabullido y se hallaba parcialmente oculto tumbado sobre un viejo sofá algo apartado del barullo, mientras ocultaba su rostro tras un libro de tamaño monumental y que Vicky estaba segura solo tía Hermione sería capaz de leer — y en unos cuantos años, tal vez su primita Rosie—. De hecho, el joven se había mantenido al margen de todo desde que había llegado en compañía de la familia Potter.

El aludido levantó la mirada de su monumental libro y miró a los presentes como si se hubiese perdido de algo importante.

— ¿Que yo qué?— cuestionó con el rostro confundido el muchacho, enderezándose ligeramente en su asiento.

— Dime, cariño, ¿conoces a One Direction?— le interrogó tía Ginny con voz dulce. Ante la sola mención de la banda inglesa, el muchacho frunció el ceño como si estuviese oliendo— o viendo e incluso escuchando— algo verdaderamente desagradable.

— Por desgracia, sí— afirmó él en tono despectivo.

— Perfecto. Entonces tú puedes llevar a Vicky a su concierto— exclamo jovialmente la pelirroja mujer, pasando por completo de la notable aversión que Teddy parecía sentir por el ya antes nombrado grupo musical.

— Espera, Gin— protestó Bill Weasley, mirando fijamente a su hermana—. No creo que Teddy, que es apenas un niño, este mu capacitado para llevar a Victoire, otra niña, a un concierto solos.

— Oh, no digas tonterías, William— le espetó tía Ginny, con aire ofendido—. Teddy es un muchacho muy responsable para su edad. Saca buenas calificaciones y jamás hemos recibido quejas de él en Hogwarts. Estoy segura de que el año que viene será nombrado prefecto. Además, Ted ya no es un niño; este mismo mes cumple quince años. Ya es todo un hombre (aunque para mí siempre será un bebé) — la mujer volteó a ver a Teddy quien, después de escuchar a su casi madre enlistar sus virtudes, se hallaba con el cabello de un color rojo chillón. Se había avergonzado, seguramente.

Victoire, por su parte, se encontraba en medio de un gran dilema. No comprendía cómo no había pensado antes en Teddy, es decir, desde siempre el metamorfomago había sido su mejor amigo en todo el mundo mundial, pero aun así, en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza— al igual que tío Percy— que él pudiese acompañarle…

¿El motivo? Bueno, como ya antes mencione, Teddy Lupin siempre sería el mejor amigo de Vicky. Ellos habían crecido juntos; habían compartido buenos y malos momentos; habían compartido risas, lágrimas, travesuras y castigos. Pero el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian. Ellos no habían sido la excepción a esa norma. Aunque no, en ningún momento la palabra _indiferencia _se había colado en la relación de ambos, tal vez _alejamiento_ sería mucho más acertado. Lo que sucede es que ambos habían crecido. Teddy había iniciado su primer curso en Hogwarts, y aunque habían mantenido el contacto durante todo el trayecto del curso escolar mediante cartas, no era lo mismo.

Poco después había sido el turno de Vic para ingresar a ese mágico colegio, donde siempre ocurrían cosas maravillosas. Aun cuando la hija de Bill y Fleur había sido sorteada a la casa de los leones al igual que Teddy, debido a que estaban en diferentes cursos, realizaban actividades distintas y no frecuentaban al mismo grupo de personas, su relación inevitablemente había sido víctima de un enfriamiento.

Claro que jamás habían sido indiferentes el uno con el otro— como ya antes aclaré—. Cada que se topaban por los pasillos, en la sala común o en cualquier otro lugar, se saludaban entusiastamente y chocaban las palmas con compañerismo. Teddy había ido a animar a Victoire al campo de Quidditch cuando esta se había decidido para presentarse a las pruebas de guardián, y le había regalado un enorme paquete de _Grageas de Todos los Sabores_ para animarle por no haberlo conseguido.

Sí, ellos jamás serian indiferentes el uno con el otro, tenían demasiada historia detrás como para permitir eso. Pero eso no había impedido que sus vidas tomasen rumbos diferentes. Teddy se había decidido a convertirse en Auror y se hallaba muy metido en sus estudios, con sus amigos y, no lo negaría, conocer a una que otra chica… y bueno, Victoire, por su parte, tenía intereses un poco distintos; como lograr entrar al equipo Quidditch, escaparse con sus nuevas amigas por las noches para dar interminables paseos por los oscuros pasillos del colegio y, ¿para qué negarlo? One Direction.

— Bueno, tal vez tengas razón— a vacilante voz de su padre sacó a Victoire abruptamente de su cavilaciones.

— ¡Oh, vamos, William!— le apremió su madre a su padre con entusiasmo—. _Ginevga_ tiene _gazón_. Estoy _seguga_ de que Teddy _cuidaga_ muy bien de _nuestga_ _adogada_ _Victoige_.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral en el que muchos pares de ojos se posaron sobre un cohibido Bill quien, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, soltó un _está bien_ algo vacilante y tembloroso.

— En ese caso, está todo arreglado— apuntó la tía Ginny con voz solemne—. Teddy llevará a Victoire a su concierto.

— ¡Esperen!— se escuchó la protesta clara de Teddy, quien se había puesto de pie y cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho—. Yo en ningún momento he aceptado llevarle— les recordó con voz firme.

— Por favor, Teddy— le rogó tía Ginny—. Mira, si tú no la llevas, la pobre Vicky se quedara sin ver a sus ídolos. Y mira que estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. Si no va, se pondrá triste. ¿Quieres que Vic este triste?

Eso era chantaje en su estado más puro.

— ¿Aceptas?— volvió a preguntar Ginny Potter, insistente.

Teddy lo dudo un segundo. Realmente se le ocurrían una y mil cosas mejores que hacer que ir a ver a un concierto a _un montón de caras bonitas sin talento_. Realmente se vio muy tentado a responder con un rotundo NO. Pero luego sus ojos se posaron en Victoire y no supo exactamente qué fue, tal vez el toparse con sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules, en ese momento, brillantes y llenos de ilusión y temor a la vez; o la expresión de su cara, suplicante, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desesperación, mientras se retorcía el volado de su falda de una manera que, él sabía, solo denotaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Tal vez fueron todos esos factores combinados, no lo sabe. Simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

— E-está bien— su respuesta sonó mucho menos clara y firme de lo que hubiera deseado.

De pronto, sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él y le abrazaba el torso con fuerza. Era Victioire, quien había enterado su rostro en el pecho de el metamorfomago y exclamaba pequeños _gracias _quesonaban ahogados pero no por eso menos gratificantes.

En ese momento, Teddy sintió un extraño sentimiento cálido inundarlo por dentro. Y, con una sonrisa algo boba impregnada en sus labios, rodeo el menudo cuerpo de su amiga con sus brazos, mientras apoyaba delicadamente su barbilla en la coronilla de ella y aspiraba el embriagante aroma que sus rubios cabellos desprendían. Era dulzón. Flores, definitivamente.

—Y… ¿qué día es el concierto?— preguntó para intentar alejar los pensamientos sobre el perfume que desprendía su mejor amiga. Eso sí, sin soltarle en ningún momento.

— Este viernes— respondieron al unísono Victoire y Dominique, aunque cabe destacar que en tonos de ánimo muy diferentes.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Dejo escapar un suspiro por decimo cuarta vez en los últimos dos minutos y se volvió a recordar por qué se encontraba allí… era por Victoire, su mejor amiga, con la que ya hace mucho no pasaba tiempo. Quería hacer algo lindo por ella, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Se recordó que esto era por ella.

Y si, no lo negaría. No soportaba para nada a ese grupito que en ese momento estaba obligado a ir a ver. Estaba hastiado de ellos y de su música, como algunos osaban llamar a lo qué fuese que esos tipos hiciesen. Estaba harto de que las niñas no parasen de ellos, de lo bien que cantaban y de lo graciosos, talentosos y guapos que eran. ¡Si incluso una compañera en Hogwarts había tenido el descaro de pedirle que usase la metamorfomagia para tomar la forma de uno de ellos! Un tal Liam Payne que en este momento, Teddy aborrecía con toda su alma.

_Esto es por Vic,_ se recordaba mientras chasqueaba la lengua con _fastidio, ¿hace cuánto que no pasamos tiempo los dos juntos? ¿O que no hablamos de algo?_ Se preguntó, _mucho tiempo,_ se respondió, no muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Levantó la mirada mientras con un pie seguía zapateando impacientemente la lustrada madera del recibidor de El Refugio, a la espera de que su amiga bajase y poder terminar con todo eso de una buena vez. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos enormes y azules que lo obcecaban desde detrás de uno de los sofás color beige que se encontraban en el lugar. Sonrió al reconocer al pequeño Louis ahí observándole fijamente, con su cabello rubio pulcramente peinado hacia un lado y su camisa blanca e inmaculada abrochada hasta el tope. No _durara mucho tiempo así_, se dijo con seguridad.

— Hey, Lou. ¿Cómo estás?— saludó con jovialidad el muchacho al niño, acercándose a él y colocándose en cuclillas para poder encararlo. Louis se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que bien— respondió el niño con voz infantil—. Dime, ¿tú llevaras a Vicky a su concierto?

Teddy frunció el seño antes de mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Pues lo siento por ti— se compadeció Louis, colocándole una manita en el brazo al peliazul en gesto reconfortante.

— Yo también— le dijo Teddy en tono solemne.

De pronto, comenzaron a oír que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Se trataba de vio que se trataba de una muy enfurruñada Dominique, quien se hallaba ataviada por un traje de bailarina que contaba con un pomposo y horrible tutú rosa claro.

— ¡Buenos días, Dom!— exclamó el muchacho, saludando a pelirroja.

— ¡¿Qué tienen de buenos!— le rugió la niña con la mandíbula apretada, dando grandes y rabiosos pasos hacia la cocina.

— Pero que humor…— susurró Lupin por lo bajo.

— Oh, no eres tú— le tranquilizó Louis—. Ha estado así toda la semana. Se niega a ir a su recital de baile pero _maman_ le obliga— le explico con tranquilidad—. Ayer intentó escapar de casa tres veces.

Teddy no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al imaginarse tal escena.

— Teddy, lamento haberte hecho esperar.

El muchacho giró la cabeza y se topó con una sonriente Victoire. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente hermosa con su blusa de tirantes color azul cielo y su falda abombada de color blanco; todo tan su estilo pero a la vez tan especial. Además de traer su largo cabello rubio suelto y solo adornado con una simple diadema a juego con el conjunto.

Se veía hermosa… ¡Espera un segundo! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Luego se miró a sí mismo y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que llevaba puestos los jeans más desgastados que pudiese haber en su armario. Él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un chico desgarbado, pero tal vez esta vez se había excedido.

— No hay problema— le tranquilizo sonriente.

Ella también sonrió y se acerco a su amigo, para luego saludarle con un beso en la mejilla, sin notar que esta acción provocó que las el chico enrojeciera instantáneamente, sin estar muy seguro del por qué.

— Teddy, Victoire, ¿están listos para ir?— les preguntó Bill con cara de fastidio, mientras salía de la cocina donde parecía estarse desarrollando una fuerte discusión entre su hija menor y su esposa, ya que desde el interior podían escucharse potentes gritos en francés.

— Así es _papa_— respondió su hija.

Ya estaban listos para salir, aunque el dichoso concierto comenzase a las seis de la tarde y faltasen siete horas para eso, tendrían que viajar desde El Caldero Chorreante hasta el lugar donde se celebraría en autobús debido a que nadie podía llevarles, sin mencionar la interminable fila de fanáticas locas para poder entrar al lugar y que les tocasen buenos asientos.

Sí, en definitiva, ese sería un largo día para Ted Remus Lupin.

Después de las indicaciones correspondientes, y de que Bill le pidiese una y mil veces a su hija que se comportase, la niña tomó le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al hombre, tomó un puñado de polvos _flú_ de un recipiente, pronuncio fuerte y claramente _Caldero Chorreante_ y fue consumida entre las llamas verdes— no se despediría de su madre ya que ella seguía _algo ocupada_ con Nicky en la cocina—.

El muchacho se disponía a realizar el mismo procedimiento que su amiga momentos antes realizo, pero de pronto sintió como una mano se ceñía alrededor de su muñeca. Giró el rostro y se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo que le miraba serio.

— Prométeme que cuidaras de ella— le dijo con voz dura.

Teddy sonrió, con una sonrisa enorme y confiada, una que el señor Weasley solo había visto en otra persona anteriormente: Tonks.

— Descuida, Bill. Jamás sería capaz de permitir que a Vic le sucedéis algo— aseguró mientras se posicionaba dentro de la chimenea— ¡Caldero Chorreante!— exclamó antes de ser consumido también por las llamas verdes.

Y Bill estaba seguro que cumpliría su promesa.

_****_

Cayó pesadamente al suelo y no pudo evitar toser potentemente. Odiaba viajar por polvos _flú_; debido a su naturaleza torpe, siempre terminaba en el suelo y con hollín en la boca. Aunque en definitiva prefería eso a un viaje en traslador.

— Teddy, ¿estás bien?— escuchó la preocupada voz de Victoire, quien se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Miren nada mas cómo han terminado ustedes dos!— una mujer, rubia y de rostro rosado, se acercó a ellos un sucio trapo entre las manos.

— Buen día, señora Longbottom— saludó amablemente la Weasley a la esposa de su profesor de Herbología. Hannah Longbottom les sonrió cálidamente a ambos jóvenes.

— Buen día, niños— les respondió el saludo. Luego les miro de arriba a abajo y se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito—. Pero miren nada mas lo sucios que están— les dijo reprobatoriamente.

Teddy se miró a sí mismo. Estaba sucio, pero solo lo normal considerando que acababa de realizar un viaje por la red flú.

La mujer sacó rápidamente su varita, hiso un par de florituras con ella e inmediatamente los atuendos de ambos Gryffindors quedaron limpios e impecables. Tal vez demasiado.

— Gracias, señora Longbottom— agradeció amablemente la rubia—. Esto… ¿y dónde está el profesor Longbottom?— preguntó, paseando su vista por todo el lugar.

— Neville salió a dar una vuelta con los niños— respondió la mujer—. Tú sabes, quiere asar todo el tiempo psible con ellos antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

— Entiendo— Victoire asintió con la cabeza.

— Bueno, señora Longbottom, nosotros tenemos que irnos— interrumpió Teddy, tomando a Victoire por los hombros y halándola hacia la salida. Pero antes de salir, frunció el ceño en signo de concentración y su cabello se torno color castaño claro— como sabía era el color de cabello de su padre—. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención en ese lugar y sabía que un cabello color azul turquesa, inevitablemente, lo haría.

— Hasta pronto, niños. ¡Cuídense!— se despidió la dueña de El Caldero Chorreante, agitando las manos al aire.

— ¡Adiós!— le respondió Vic.

Los muchachos caminaron durante un tiempo por las calles, hasta que llegaron a una estación de autobús. Por suerte el autobús no tardo mucho en pasar y ambos amigos ingresaron al vehículo grande y rojo. Mientras Teddy pagaba las entradas, miraba de reojo a Victoire, quien miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor. Era el primer viaje en autobús para la niña, aunque no para Lupin. Él y su padrino solían dar paseos por el Londres Muggle todo el tiempo, así que se sentía bastante familiarizado en ese ambiente.

El viaje se paso más rápido de lo que el chico hubiera imaginado y realmente hablaron muy poco durante el trayecto. Ambos bajaron cerca de un puesto de hamburguesas y, como ya sentía sus tripas rugir exigiendo alimento, compraron un par y se las comieron a toda carrera. Luego reanudaron su marcha al estadio donde se celebraría el concierto. Para su sorpresa, el lugar ya estaba lleno de chiquillas gritonas con camisetas y pancartas pregonando su amor por la dichosa banda.

Se posicionaron en la fila, justo detrás de un grupito de niñas que chillaban y gritaban como desquiciadas.

— ¡No puedo creer que les veré!— chilló una.

— ¡Es asombroso!— corroboró otra.

— ¡Me casare con Niall Horan!— canturreó una tercera, casi llorando de la emoción.

— ¡Y yo con Harry Styles!— exclamó la primera.

Teddy chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. No, realmente no terminaba de comprender el por qué estaba ahí, rodeado de niñitas gritonas y odiosas, para entrar a un concierto al que no quería ir y escuchar música que él detestaba.

De pronto, sintió como una mano le jalaba tímidamente por la camiseta. Al girarse, se topó con una Victoire cuyo semblante denotaba culpabilidad pura.

— Teddy, a ti no te gustan, ¿cierto?— inquirió en un susurró—. Les odias, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Odiar? ¿A quiénes?— se extrañó él, aunque ya presentía a quien se refería.

Como toda respuesta, Victoire señalo una enorme pancarta que sobresalía en el lugar. En ella se apreciaba a cinco chicos posando sonrientes a la cámara.

— Oh… ellos— murmuró Lupin por lo bajo—. Bueno, no son de mi agrado. Pero decir que les odio es un tanto exagerado.

— Merlín, debo ser la peor amiga en la historia de universo— se lamentó la Weasley—. No te gustan, y yo te he arrastrado aquí conmigo. ¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos. No puedo seguir haciéndote esto y… — antes de que la rubia pudiese continuar, el muchacho le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, lo que provocó que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo al instante.

— No digas tonterías, Vic— le reprendió, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. No nos iremos porque tú realmente deseas verlos. Concursaste por la radio y te enfrentaste a tu familia para venir aquí y no seré yo quien lo impida, ¿estamos? Además, no vuelvas a decir que eres mala amiga porque no es verdad, eres una de las mejores. Ten en cuenta que los amigos se apoyan en todo momento. Yo quiero hacer esto por ti y seré perfectamente capaz de soportar… ¿Qué? ¿Una hora? ¿Hora y media? No importa. Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí. ¿O ya no recuerdas cuando me acompañabas a ver esas películas de terror a escondidas de os adultos a pesar de que tú las odiabas y te provocaban pesadillas?

Con una pequeña sonrisa adornándole los labios, Victoire se tiró a los brazos de Teddy, rodeándole el cuello. Él le abrazo por la espalda, estrechándole contra sí como si la vida se le fuese en ello. El muchacho volvió a captar ese exquisito aroma floral y lo aspiró profundamente, embriagándose con él más que nunca…

* * *

**¿Sabían que si me dejan un review un perrito será adoptado en Brasil…?**

**¿Les gusto? Aunque esto aun no termina, falta otro capítulo. Al principio iba a ser un One-Shot pero me extendí demasiado… Two-Shots fuck yeah!**

**La iluminación para este fic me llegó porque estoy deseosa por ir a al concierto de 1D— 5 de Junio— y luego recordé que Vic en este momento ha de tener doce añitos y que probablemente sea fan al igual que yo… y ¡CHACHAN! Esto quedó, jeje. Sé que debería estar trabajando en _Sangre Mágica_— quien se quiera pasar, cheque mi perfil— pero cuando hay inspiración, la hay.**

**Tal vez me este contradiciendo con eso que digo de que no me gustan los RP y luego voy y escribo esto, pero considero diferente describirlos dando un concierto (que es lo que hacen todo el tiempo), a poner que en Londres quedan completamente prendados de alguna Mary Sue y ellos de verdad ni en cuenta de que ya embarazaron a la prota XD Esa es una delgada línea que no planeo cruzar. Pero como dije, respeto a quienes escriban este tipo de fics.**

**Ah, y sobre la opinión de Teddy sobre la BoyBand, no es mi opinión— a mi me encantan y soy una de esas niñas chillonas—, es la opinión de cualquier hombre. Yo me guie por mi hermano, que cuando le pregunté si me quería acompañar a su concierto en el D.F me dijo que prefería desayunar clavos oxidados durante el resto de sus días ¬¬**

**Bueno, pues eso es todo. Espero actualizar esta misma semana, aunque mañana inicio clases (llanto lastimero) así que no prometo nada.**

**En serio apreciaría un comentario.**

_**Un besote y nos leemos ñ.ñ**_

_**Atte,**_

_**Pam.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, mundo bello!**

**¡Termine (**_**Ovación**_**)! Con la segunda parte de este One-Shot— por algo se llama así, son dos partes ¬¬—. La verdad, me encantó como ha quedado, jeje.**

**Como traigo una gripa que me está matando lentamente, no he ido a clases y aprovecho para publicar, que si no, no lo hacía nunca XP **

**Antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a **_**Euge, Cassie Granger**_** y**_** Marie Tolomei**_** por sus reviews del cap pasado— ¡Guapas!—**

**En respuesta a ****Euge:** ¡Gracias! Y por supuesto que te los súperhiperrequeteultra recomiendo. Son una banda maravillosa de la que, estoy segura, te enamoraras.

A mí también me encanta Teddy, y junto a Vic me matan *_*

**También aclaro que nada de esto es mío, ni los personajes, ni las canciones, NADA. Pero eso ya lo puse en el cap pasado XD**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**Disfruten**** ñ.ñ**

* * *

**One Thing.**

**1. ****Esa única cosa.**

_Baby let me find out your secret_

_Let me in; just let me show you that I keep it_

_Close to my heart, jump in the deep end_

_Just let me in and let me show you what I'm meaning'_

— ¡Te amo, Louis!— gritaba una Victoire completamente emocionada, mientas un delgado muchacho castaño cantaba animadamente en el escenario.

Teddy dejó escapar otro bufido. Sí, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho desde que el dichoso concierto había dado inicio. Tampoco es como si le importase demasiado.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisó a su rubia amiga, quien bailaba y cantaba enérgicamente al son de la animada melodía. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Se dijo que tal vez podría soportar oír gritar a Vicky lo enamorada que estaba se cada uno de los miembros de la banda (Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry y Louis. Incluso ya se sabía sus nombres, y contra su voluntad, cabe destacar). Se dijo que no es como si tuviese algún motivo por el cual sentirse celoso… ¡Espera un segundo! En serio no tenía por qué sentir celos. Victoire no le gustaba, ni nada por el estilo…

_Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que diga lo guapos y divertidos que son, o lo bien que cantan y lo que sus canciones le hacen sentir?_ Le interrogó una voz, en un tono que a Teddy se le antojó a cruel, dentro de su cabeza.

_Pues porque me molesta que Vic se enamore de un grupo de chicos que ni siquiera reparan en su existencia_, le respondió rápidamente a la irritante voz en su cabeza, no sin sentirse estúpido por ello. _Porque sé que se decepcionará y, como su mejor amigo, le quiero proteger._

_Claro, repítete eso hasta que te lo creas_, replicó socarronamente la voz. Un aroma dulce y floral le azotó de improvisto, y supo cabía la posibilidad de que lo que acababa de pensar no fuese del todo cierto.

_I'll build you up, I'll never stop_

_You know I'll take you to another world_

Gritos ensordecedores volvieron a retumbar en sus tímpanos, haciéndole daño.

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop._

— Take you to another world! — exclamó Vicky, mientras saltaba y aplaudía, igual que todas las demás presentes.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Londres!— gritó uno de los cantantes, de piel morena y perforaciones en las orejas.

— Queremos decirles que ha sido un placer estar con ustedes esta noche— comunicó un segundo, de cabello rizado y sonrisa amplia—. Pero ha llegado el momento de despedirnos.

Las replicas no se hicieron esperar. Fuertes _NO_ retumbaban por todo el lugar.

— Wow, no se adelanten, chicas. Aún no hemos terminado— se apresuró a decir otro, el muchacho delgado y de cabello castaño hacia un lado, mientas movía las manos en son de paz y torcía una sonrisa chistosa.

— Exactamente. Todavía tenemos otra canción para ustedes— puntualizó otro chico castaño, solo que un poco más robusto.

— Esta canción va dedicada todas esas chicas que son especiales para nosotros— les informó un muchacho rubio con un marcado acento irlandés, mientras tomaba una guitarra acústica y la sostenía firmemente entre sus manos—, que tienen esa _única cosa_.

Un montón de ovaciones atronadoras inundaron el lugar. Teddy se dispuso a soportar otros tres minutos de canciones. Ya había soportado bastantes; una más no le afectaría demasiado…

Se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_Girl when I'm looking at you_

_I can never be brave_

_Cuz you make my heart race_

Vaya, esa canción decía algo parecido a lo que él sentía en ese momento. Porque trataba— y de qué manera— de actuar bien frente a Victoire, de decir los comentarios acertados, pero simplemente le era imposible. No comprendía en qué momento se había vuelto tan jodidamente difícil estar junto a su mejor amiga. No entendía en qué momento le había dejado de ver como tal…

En serio, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acababa de pensar que ya no veía a Victoire, a su Vicky, como su mejor amiga? Debía tener un enorme y muy serio problema en la cabeza.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah frozen and can't breath_

Sonrió amargamente. Pues claro, últimamente, cuando estaba junto a la rubia, no se sentía el mismo. Francamente, se sentía como un idiota. Increíblemente eso le importaba muy poco. Por algún motivo, solo le importaba Vic y ese exquisito aroma floral que su cabello desprendía, provocando que su corazón se acelerara y la respiración se le cortara.

_Some things gotta get loud_

_Cause if not, they just don't make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

Se había dado cuenta, tal vez demasiado tarde o demasiado pronto, de que Victoire le importaba. Victoire le importaba demasiado…

_Cuz you've got that One Thing_

… Y tal vez le importaba un poco más que como a una simple amiga.

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

_Yeah, you've got that One Thing_

Miró a Vic fijamente. Ella cantaba y bailaba. Su largo y sedoso cabello rubio bailoteaba junto con ella, dándole un aire casi místico. Surrealista.

Teddy jamás deseo tener a Victoire tan cerca de si como en ese momento…

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba jodido. Esa niña con ascendencia _Veela_ lo traía vuelto loco. Y ya no sabía si sentirse culpable o no. Porque, Merlín, era su mejor amiga. No importaba que su relación se hubiese enfriado un poco desde su entada a Hogwarts, eso no borraba las noches de dormir hombro a hombro en _La Madriguera_, protegiéndose mutuamente de las tormentas; de escuchar con asombro las fantásticas historias que Charlie Weasley contaba, por más descabelladas y poco creíbles que fuesen; de ser severamente reprimidos por tía Hermione después de haber realizado alguna travesura y que a ambos les importase muy poco; o incluso recibir golosinas de la abuela Andy. Todo eso no podía ser borrado así como así y, para su desgracia, estaba muy consciente de ello.

_Some things gotta get loud_

_Cuz I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

Inconscientemente, acercó su cuerpo al de ella, que se seguía moviendo al compás de la melodía.

Maldita sea, otra vez esa maldita fragancia a flores le hacía perder la cabeza.

_Cuz you've got that One Thing_

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero de pronto, sus ojos chocaron con los de Victoire. Por más tonto y cursi que pudiese sonar, en ese momento sintió como si volase en el más claro y basto cielo azul.

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

Vicky sonrió dulcemente y con suma delicadeza, tomo las manos de Teddy ente las suyas y comenzó a moverlas tímidamente, en una especie de baile… no; Victoire le estaba incitando a que bailasen juntos.

Simplemente no pudo negarse.

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And c'mon, come in into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

_Yeah, you've got that One Thing_

El baile tímido no tardó mucho en convertirse en uno animado. Ambos reían mientras sus pies se movían sin atadura ni regla alguna. Se sentían libres, saltando como si no existiese un mañana.

En ese momento no importaba absolutamente nada. Daba igual el poco espacio que tuviesen para moverse y que, por ese motivo, residiesen una gran cantidad de golpes y pisotones— y uno que otro insulto—. Les importaba muy poco el ridículo espectáculo que muy probablemente estuviesen armando en ese momento. Absolutamente nada importaba, excepto ellos dos.

Sus manos no se soltaron en ningún momento.

_Oh-whoa Oh-whoa oh. __Oh-whoa._

El barullo se calmó un poco cuando la canción se hiso más lenta. Todas las niñas comenzaron a realizar un extraño paso de baile, en el que juntaban sus manos y se movían en línea recta de un lado a otro, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se juntase con el de Vicky. Ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho para evitar una coalición, aún así, no pudo evitar que sus miradas se encontrasen— de nuevo—.

Teddy volvió a percibir ese aroma floral que ya le traía de los nervios.

_You've got that One Thing_

— Dime, Teddy, ¿te estás divirtiendo?— le preguntó tímidamente la rubia, casi gritando debido al escándalo del lugar.

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_I'm falling to my arms instead_

— Más de lo que nunca imagine— respondió Teddy con completa convicción, aunque lo hizo con voz en un susurró, y sin embargo, estuvo seguro de que Victoire le entendió perfectamente…

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_I'm falling to my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

Y Vic le volvió a abrazar. Y solo por un momento, los dos volvieron a ser los mismos de antes, los que nunca debieron de haber dejado de ser. Volvieron a ser Teddy y Victoire, los mejores amigos y confidentes, los compañeros de juegos y travesuras, los pequeños niños. Fue con un abrazo fuerte, que denotaba un montón de sentimientos: gratitud, amistad, nostalgia, confianza, alegría… amor.

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_(Out of my mind)_

_And c'mon, come in into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

_Yeah, you've got that One Thing_

En ese momento, Teddy comprendió muchas cosas. Comprendió por qué estaba tan celos de _esos_ _tipos_— porque, ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba celoso—. Comprendió por qué había aceptado en primera instancia a acompañarle al dichoso concierto. Comprendió por qué ese aroma floral que desprendía el largo cabello rubio de la niña le descolocaba tanto— y le encantaba, además—. Comprendió por qué tenía tantos deseos de protegerle y de hacerle feliz. Comprendió el motivo por el cual cada vez que esa linda rubiecilla se le acercaba sentía que su mundo daba vueltas y que por un momento todo se centraba en ella.

Sí, Teddy Lupin comprendió muchas cosas. Pero la más importante… comprendió que estaba enamorado de ella, su casi prima, su compañera de juegos, su mejor amiga. Comprendió que estaba completa, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Victoire Weasley.

_**Tres años después…**_

— ¡Eh! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?— se oían las exclamaciones de una chica. Era alta, delgada y poseía un largo y hermoso cabello rubio que en ese momento, con los tenues rayos de sol del ocaso, desprendía reflejos rojizos. En definitiva, una joven muy bella.

La chica en cuestión era halada delicadamente del brazo por un muchacho, bastante más alto que ella y con aire desgarbado, pero al mismo tiempo, muy apuesto. Y tal vez era su sonrisa amplia, su cabello desordenado y de un peculiar color azul turquesa, esa pequeña barba que comenzaba a crecer, o simplemente sus enormes y expresivos ojos. Realmente no se sabía con exactitud, pero había algo que te motivaba a mírale más de una vez.

— No desesperes, Vic. Ya casi llegamos— le calmó con voz tranquila el chico. La aludida refunfuñó por lo bajo y siguió con los ojos cerrados, porque sí, los tenía cerrados ya que Teddy le había pedido que así los llevase mientras él le llevaba hacia _La Gran Sorpresa_ y ella, siendo sinceros, no tenia ningún motivo por el cual desobedecerle.

— Pero es que no entiendo por qué abandonamos La Sala Común para salir a los terrenos— continuó ella, ya un poco harta—. ¡Por Merlín, Ted! Es tu fiesta de graduación. ¿Es que acaso no quieres pasarlo con todos y celebrar?

— Exactamente— respondió el peliazul con franqueza—. La verdad, prefiero pasar mis últimos momentos en Hogwarts contigo que en una fiesta clandestina en la que todos muy probablemente terminaran borrachos y, posteriormente, castigados.

— ¿Sabes? Ray Morris se tomará bastante mal que le abandonaras en la fiesta que ha estado planeando durante meses— dijo Vic con una sonrisa pequeña y con los ojos aun cerrados, pero Teddy le guiaba, nada malo podría pasarle.

— Lo superará— contestó el muchacho de la misma forma.

— Pero aún no me dices a dónde se supone que vamos— replico la rubia, insistente.

— Que ya casi llegamos— volvió a decir el chico—. De hecho, estamos ya muy cerca.

La curiosidad pudo con Victoire, así que abrió sus ojos azules lentamente y se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaban muy cerca de…

— ¿La cabaña de Hagrid?— inquirió incrédula—. Lo lamento, Ted, pero he estado allí muchas veces y en este momento no me apetece ir realmente…

— ¡No, Vic!— le interrumpió el, molesto—. Te dije que no abrieras los ojos. ¡Arruinaste la sorpresa!— se lamentó—. Ni modo… anda, sígueme.

Y comenzaron a caminar más rápidamente. Victoire se extrañó al ver que se dirigían hacia El Bosque Prohibido. No es que nunca hubiese estado ahí, por supuesto que no, pero le extrañaba que Ted quisiese llevarle justamente a ese lugar.

Aún así siguió caminando, y en ningún momento soltó la mano de su amigo— aunque ya no necesitase ayuda para caminar—. Se sentía muy bien tenerla bien sujeta a la suya, porque tomaba su mano con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, le hacía sentir cálida y segura.

Por fin se internaron en el bosque y caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar a una especie de claro. La Weasley se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado allí y que era muy hermoso.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó asombrada.

— En una ocasión Hagrid me trajo aquí— explicó Teddy mientras se sentaba en las raíces de un gran árbol y Victoire le imitaba de inmediato, sentándose a su lado—. Dice que es aquí donde habitan los Thestrals.

Automáticamente, la muchacha hizo una mueca. Sabía que no tenía por qué temerle a esas criaturas, su padre siempre se lo decía, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, le parecía horrible la idea de ver a alguien morir…

Sintió como alguien comenzaba a acariciar con delicadeza el dorso de so mano. Levanto la mirada y descubrió que se trataba de Teddy, quien tenía la vista puesta fijamente en algún lugar indefinido del bosque, ausente.

— A mí también me aterra la idea de verles algún día, pero mi padrino dice que no tenemos nada por lo cual temerles. Que son criaturas muy bondadosas y que son prejuzgadas injustamente.

Otra vez el silencio reino en el lugar. Pero no era un silencio tenso ni incomodo, era un silencio de ellos, de Teddy y Victoire. Era simplemente silencio.

— Estoy segura de que no me has traído hasta aquí para hablar de Thestrals, ¿me equivoco?— rompió el silencio la muchacha.

— No, no te equivocas— respondió el Gryffindor—. Solo estaba sacando otro tema de conversación para intentar darme valor mientras tanto— y dejó escapar una risa, pero no una de sus risas alegres y despreocupadas— tan de él—, esta era irónica y con un toque de impotencia, y amarga hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Darte valor?— se extrañó la joven—. Tú no necesitas darte valor, Ted. Por algo somos Gryffindors— bromeó, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente que se había vuelto un tanto pesado, y eso, en ellos, era un tanto extraño.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver— puntualizó Teddy—. Pueden existir Gryffindors cobardes, así como Slytherins valientes.

La chica rió un poco. Aunque al ver el semblante serio de su amigo, se detuvo en el acto.

— ¿Hace cuánto que somos amigos tú y yo, Vic?— le cuestionó él. Otra vez cambiando de tema abruptamente y confundiendo a Victoire en el proceso.

— Desde siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿no?— musitó ella, mirando a la nada—. Pero aún así no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con…

— ¿Sabes?— le volvió a interrumpir el metamorfomago—. Para este momento había planeado un gran discurso para decirte, pero lo mandaré todo al demonio porque no va ni contigo ni conmigo.

Sin que ella pudiese siquiera esperárselo, el muchacho se le acercó, le tomó de la nuca e hizo que sus frentes chocasen y que sus alientos se mesclasen. Ella cerró los ojos y se estremeció ante tal cercanía. Pero no, en ningún momento sus labios se juntaron, y maldita sea, ella quería que así fuese, porque— y no lo negaría— estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y no sabía ni cómo ni en qué momento pasó, pero lo estaba; y le jodía de sobremanera tenerle tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Y entonces pasó algo que Victoire no se hubiese imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos.

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

Teddy estaba… cantando. Teddy le estaba cantando a ella. Pero no era cualquier canción, era _esa_ _canción_. Vic no supo si reír o llorar. Tal vez debería de hacer ambas.

Ciertamente la voz de su amigo era una de las peores que ella había escuchado en su vida, ronca, desafinada y susurrante, y era eso mismo lo que la hacía tan perfecta.

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And c'mon, come in into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is…_

Esta vez fue el turno de Victoire para cantar. Ciertamente su voz era mucho más acompasada que la del muchacho, pero eso no importaba, porque el joven le volvió a interrumpir, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había interrumpido. Y tampoco le importó. En ese momento, a la rubia nada le importaba, solo sus labios uniéndose con los de Teddy y haciéndole sentir cosas que en su vida creyó pudiese sentir.

Era el mejor beso que alguien le hubiese dado en la vida. Era tierno, cálido, suave, perfecto. Era un beso de Teddy. Un beso que le hacía sentirse desfallecer, pero no importaba porque, mientras los brazos de el muchacho le rodeasen de era forma, nada malo podría pasarle.

…_You've got that One Thing._

Terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo después de separarse. Y al mismo tiempo sonrieron, de una manera que hace mucho tiempo no hacían, como si volviesen a ser dos niños pequeños, los mejores amigos. Sonrieron de una manera que estaban seguros que, mientras estuviesen juntos, harán mucho más seguido.

Y de esa manera, con esa sonrisa impregnada en sus rostros, volvieron a besarse.

* * *

**¡Tengan piedad! Fue mi primer song-fic. Utilice dos canciones de 1D: Another World y One Thing. Pero todo se centra en la segunda, obviamente.**

**Por cierto, ¿les gustó como incluí a los miembros de la banda? Quise que los cinco tuviesen un dialogo, pero quise evita el **_**RP**_** lo más posible. Este fue su debut y su despedida de cualquiera de mis fics. Solo lo hice para quitarme un poco las ansias por ir a verlos a su concierto— que he cambiado para el 6 de Junio para conseguir mejores asientos, no hasta adelante, peeero se acerca bastante :3—. **

**En fin, espero de corazón les guste. Y por favor, déjenme un review. NO me interesan ni favoritos ni alerts, prefiero mil veces su opinión, no importa si es mala o buena, pero eso me ayuda a crecer como escritora y creo que es el motivo por el que estamos todos aquí.**

**Un besote y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam. **


End file.
